


Shower

by rachellsvb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, filthy smut, shower head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellsvb/pseuds/rachellsvb
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader- A shower is a good way to express ideas.Warnings: a little bit of spanking, showerhead use??
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't normally write about real people instead the characters they play, but I thought why not? (If you like this I have a Tumblr, username Wrestlingbabe)

“Seb?” You had just walked into your apartment to see Sebastian standing in the living room, sweaty from his workout. Your eyes trailed down his shirtless torso as you let out a small whine, “When did you start working out at home?” You shifted your weight to your other leg and brought your hands to your hips.

Sebastian smiled at you before pulling his shorts down a little further exposing his V-line. You bit your lip as you dropped everything in your hands and walked over to him. Sebastian reached a hand out grabbing your wrist and pulling you against him. You groaned as you felt how sweaty he was and went to protest but were cut off by his lips trailing across your jaw.

“Oh.” You ran your hands into his hair, gently tugging on it and earning a moan from him.

Sebastian pulled away grabbing your hands before looking you in the eyes, “I was working out because all I could think about were those provocative text you sent me earlier.” A slight blush crept across your face as he gripped both of your wrist in one hand. Sebastian leaned towards you ear before placing a kiss right below it, causing goosebumps to cover your skin, “I couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do to you when you got home.” You let out a small whimper as his free hand slid down your back, resting right above your ass, “I’ve been hard all day, but now you’re home.” He pulled away while giving you a smile.

You felt a little light headed as Sebastian’s hand travelled down to your ass and pushed you into him more. You let out a gasp as you felt what he was talking about, “Shower. Now.” The only words you could get out before Sebastian let out a low growl and lifted you up on his shoulder. You let out a squeal as he walked through the hall. His hand occasionally coming down on your ass with a loud slap.

As the two of you enter the bathroom, Sebastian set you down on the floor. He reached around you to turn on the shower before pulling you back against him. You bit your lip as you let your hands roam over his body. Your fingers trailed down his abs before dragging your nails over them, making him groan at the feeling, “Take this off.” Sebastian said as he pulled at your shirt. You slowly pulled the material over your head, throwing it across the room before Sebastian lowered his lips to your collarbone, marking you.

The room became stuffy as the water from the shower started to get hot. The two of you peeled off your clothes before rushing into the shower. You sighed as the hot water caressed your skin or maybe it was from Sebastian running his hands over your body. His hands stopped on your breast before gently squeezing them. You threw your head back as the water ran over your chest. Sebastian smiled at your reaction and brought his fingers to your nipples, twisting them. A moan fell from your lips as you slowly walked back to press your back against the cold shower wall. 

Sebastian placed both of his hands on the wall beside your head before dipping down and bringing his lips to yours. He moaned into the kiss as you bit at his bottom lip. You slowly ran your hands over his arms, starting at his wrist and slowly trailing them over his biceps and shoulders. You moved your hands back to the front of him, dragging them over his soaked abs. You dragged them down a little further stopping right above his hardening length before Sebastian grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, facing the wall. 

You let out a hiss as your nipples came in contact with the cold wall, them becoming painfully hard. Sebastian pushed your hair aside before placing a kiss on your neck. You moved your head to the side allowing him access to your neck. Sebastian rested his forehead between your shoulder blades as the water ran down his back. He took a deep breath in before trailed a hand down your back before pulling back and slapping your ass. The loud moan that fell from your lips made him chuckle, “I’m going to fuck you so hard for teasing me earlier. I want you to always remember this moment before you send text like you sent earlier.”

You nodded your head as you whimpered, feeling yourself become more and more turned on. Sebastian pulled your hips away from the wall some, making you reach out towards it. He grabbed his hardening length and slowly ran it between your folds. He bit his lip as he felt how wet you were and slowly sank into you. You both let out a hushed moan as you clenched around him.

Sebastian pulled out completely and ran the tip back through your folds, teasing you just as you did to him, “Seb! Don’t do this. I’m sorry.” You looked back over your shoulder to see Sebastian glancing down at where you two meet. You raised an eyebrow and went to say something but Sebastian’s quick thrust back into you made all the air in your lungs escape.

You rolled your hips back trying to get Sebastian to move but he gripped your hips, stilling you, “I’m in control so don’t move.” You nodded you head and squeezed your eyes shut before Sebastian started to thrust into your roughly. Your hands slipping as you tried to hold onto something.

Sebastian pushed the hair that was in his face away but it kept falling in front of his eyes because of the water. He became slightly irritated at it but had an idea come to his mind. Without stopping, Sebastian reached up towards the detachable shower head and flicked the setting to a steady stream of fast water before pulling it down.

You could hear him doing something and looked back over your shoulder to see him messing with the shower head, “Are you about to-” You let out a cry as you felt the pressure from the water on your clit, “OH MY FUCK!” The pleasure making your eyes roll back.

Sebastian quickened his thrust as he felt you clench around him, “Feel good, baby? That bringing you to your edge.” He moved his free hand to your shoulder, pushing you back to meet him, “Fu-uck!” 

Your legs started to shake as you felt your orgasm build. You let out a moan every time Sebastian thrusted into you, “Baby. Oh. Fuck. Please.” You pressed back against Sebastian as you felt your orgasm rush through you. The pressure from the water making it hit you hard. You mouth fell open with a silent cry as you tried to push Sebastian’s hand and the shower head away, “O-oh Seb! Can’t.”

Sebastian smirked as you kept clenching around him. He slowed his thrust almost to a stop as he felt himself about to cum. He quickly moved the shower head away but brought his other hand to your clit rubbing it quickly, “BABY!” You squeezed your eyes shut as the feeling of another orgasm crashed through you. Sebastian let out a long moan as he pulled your hips back against him before cumming.

The water running across the shower wall was the only sound as the two of you tried to catch your breath. A slight sob fell from your lips as Sebastian pulled out, leaving you with an empty feeling. He gently pulled at your shoulders making you stand up before turning you around and pulling you into his chest. He kissed the top of your head as he ran his hands over your back, “That was amazing.” His words making you smile.

“The shower head was a good idea.” You mumbled into his chest as he grabbed the shower head and placed it back up. You both let out a sigh as the water rushed back over you.


End file.
